Boredom
by Sumire and Xioa
Summary: Kiba blushed, also inching closer. "W-Was there a reason....you d-don't like female's?" M rated for Yaoi. ShikaxKiba Read and Review! Please vote on my profile for Amnesia!


Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN NARUTO,

Shikamaru Nara sat lazily gazing at the sky, he was supose to be training, but Ino and Chouji never showed up "Those two are so troublesome" he said to himself. He looked over at the practice dummies in the clearing. surpressing a sigh he stood up.  
"Come on, Akamaru! Can't catch me!" The dog-nin of Konoha and his faithful compainion, Akamaru, ran out of woods and nearly trampled Shikamaru. They both jumped over him, Akamaru tackling him as they jumped. "Gah! Alright alright, enough!" He laughed, as the dog licked at his face. "Watch where your -- Oh hi Kiba" he said relizing who it was, "What are you two doing here?" he asked walking over.  
Kiba sat up, pushing his dog-friend away. "Training..." He smirked. "Trainings too troublesome" he said looking down at Akumaru " I still dont see how Akumaru could grow so big" he said gently petting the dogs head.

Akamaru whined, tail thumping on the ground. Kiba laughed. "I honestly have no idea, myself." "So have you run into Naruto yet?" he asked still petting Akumaru."No, was I supposed to?" "Nah, he is apperantly back though from his mission in the sand" he said "Had something to do with Gaara and the Akatsuki" he mummbled "So how are things with your team?" he asked laizly."Not as good as yours, obviously."Kiba muttered "They ditched me today" Shikamaru said bored "Same with me." Kiba replied "They're all so troublesome" he said sitting back down."You said it." The other sat down, yawning. "Any of the girls catch your fancy here?" he asked "Nah, I'm not really into all that drama of love..." He smirked. "I'm content just being with my dogs." "I would supose so" he said laying down to watch the clouds."What about you?" Kiba asked"Women are just too annoying" he said "Ha! Of course." "Everyone kept buggin me about Temari" he said " But it wouldn't have worked out even if I did have feelings for her" he said "Why not?"Kiba asked "Long distance relationsips never work"he laughed "True true..." "But what about Hinata?" he asked looking at him "She seemed to really like you too" he said remebering the look in her eyes when every she talked about naruto or Kiba."No, she and Naruto are together." "So she actally asked him out?" he said ceriously"Of course." "I never though she would" he laughed sitting back up" Well, he did." Kiba chuckled. "W.O.W" he said looking over at Kiba, He looked back at the other, smiling. Prephaps it was the heat of today, or someone messing with his head.. but from where he was Kiba looked rather atractive.Kiba swallowed, watching the male with soft eyes. 'S-Shika..." "Kiba" he said softly"Y-You..." "Nani?" he asked with the same soft voice. "Y-You're...nice looking." "So are you" he whispered back. Kiba swallowed, blushing deeply. He inched closer, very slowly Kiba blushed, also inching closer. "W-Was there a reason...you d-don't like female's?" He shrugged in reply still moving closer."Kiss me." He Kiba whispered, swallowing. "Please." "K-kiba" he said leaning forward until they're lips touched. He bit the bottem of kiba's lips deemanding enterance with his tounge. Suceeding in gaining enterance the two males tounges danced together.

Kiba whimpered, letting his body fall back so the other was laying ontop of him. "Tell me you love me" he said enjoying the moment, he had taken off his shinobi vest."Sh-Shika...I love you." He smiled softly at the male, kissing him again, he began to slowly take his cloths off.  
Kiba stopped him. "I-I'm so scared..." "I'll be gentle" he soothed his soft eyes meeting his.Kiba nodded, trembling. "B-Be slow..." "Hn" he said pulling his own cloths off, slowly he began foddling the mans nipples.  
Kiba whimpered, closing his eyes. "M-More...Shika..." He smiled softly giving kiba what he wanted before slowly moving his way down the length of the mans body.  
Kiba whimpered, feeling his hardness brushing Shikamaru's chest. "Please...t-touch me..." Slowly he put his mouth over Kiba's erect penis, slithering his tounge up and down its lenghts.  
Kiba cried out, throwing his head back and running his fingers through the other's hair. The crys and moans only made his go faster, he tried to slow but the wimpers only increased to the pleasure. Suddenly he heard someone coming "Kiba" he said his voice still soft, as he slowly got off of him and quickly got dressed telling Kiba to do the same softly. they where right in time two Ino, Chouji , Hinata and Shino arrived moments after.  
Kiba sighed shakily, leaning against Akamaru. He was panting hard, using Akamaru's tail to cover his erection. "What a drag" he said under his breath, they had ruined his fun.

"D-Dammit...Im so hard..." He breathed gently. "You ditched me" Shikamaru said standing behind Akumaru's sideways body.  
"We didn't ditch you, you fell asleep..." Ino whined. Chouji sighed gently. "Let's get back, Shikamaru..." "fine" he said feeling himself go softer and seeing it alright to step out "Later... Kiba" he said.  
Kiba whimpered, tearing up. "B...Bye..." "Whats wronge Kiba?" Hinata asked worried.  
"Nothing..." He stood, also soft. He got ontop of Akamaru and rubbed him between his ears. "Let's get back as well..." His thoughs where on Kiba the rest of the day, fianlly he though to him self as Ino and Chouji went home. Slowly he began looking for kiba as the sun began to set.  
Kiba sat in his bed, glaring down at his boxers. "Ugh...dammit..." He was hard again. He reached into his boxers, hissing. There was a soft knocking on Kiba's window as Shikamaru waited, he had made sure with the hokage, all of Kiba's family was out on missions at the moment and only Kiba was home.  
Kiba yelped, getting up and rushing to the window. "Sh-Shikamaru?!" "Yeah" was his reply "its me Kiba"  
Kiba whimpered, opening the door and backing away.

"Ah..." "I had to see you again" he said softly looking at the younge male.Kiba blushed deeper. "I...was...uh..." He covered his crotch. he smirked slightly stepping towards Kiba. He blushed even deeper, falling back onto his bed. "Sh-Shikamaru!" "Kiba" he said " I just cant stop thinking about you" "A-And I you..." He whispered, swallowing. "I-I'm hard." his eyes softened more "let me have you" he whispered"F-Fine...yes...please...take me." "He smiled taking both his and Kiba's clothes off this time there would be no interuptions.Kiba swallowe, legs quickly closing. He was nervous. "I'll go slow" he whispered"I-I'm scared." "I know," he said soothingly running a finger in circles down his back " I'll be gentel" he cooned Kiba nodded, burrying his face into the pillow. "Please be gentle..." Slowly he began pressing down slowly thrusting his penis into the males hole, Making his way in slowly and allowing Kiba to claw him with his nails and pull his hair. Finally he was in all the way, and began thrusting harder more faster. In out in out with the rythem of both they're heart beats. Kiba cried out and threw his head back. "AH! HARDER!" He teared up. He complyed willingly going harder faster then before.  
"I-I-I'm CUMMING!" He cried, eyes closing. "K-kiba" he called still going. He was lost in the pleasure. Kiba screamed, tightening hard and cumming all over the other. He ran soothing fingers along kiba's sides slowly withdrawing savouring the pleasure in his mind. "Kiibba" he moaned rolling off the other boy. Kiba snuggled against the other, panting hard. he wrapped his arm around kiba " I Love you" he mummbled softly "I...love you too..." He whispered. he nodded pressing himself closer to Kiba. Kiba blushed deeply. "I want you to be mine forever" he said"I...I will." "Thank you" he said snuggling in closer.

The end.

AN: Well what do you think? its a Yaoi Roleplay I did today. I was Shika my friend was Kiba.


End file.
